Recovery
by Drace Domino
Summary: Avatar Korra has had a difficult time moving past the emotional and physical wounds left after her battle with Zaheer. Thankfully, Asami has been a constant companion by her side. Korra's struggle with certain growing feelings culminates in an explosive moment of passion.


**Recovery**

Recovery had been a dreadfully slow process for Korra. The physical wounds she had sustained during the fight with Zaheer had been significant, but what seemed to be more devastating for the young Avatar were the emotional scars. For the first few weeks, she had done little more than lay in bed or sit in her wheelchair; barely eating and almost never finding the strength to smile. It had been a great victory against Zaheer, though it was clear he had taken something from her that was not easy to recover. Even the worst of broken bones could be tended to by Water Tribe healing, but there was no remedy in the Four Nations for the deep seated scars that Avatar Korra bore on her soul.

Everyone had tried their best to offer what kindness they could, and in their intent she could not fault them. From Mako's stoic promise to be there for whatever she needed, to Bolin's frequent visits in the hopes of cheering her up. Even the Airbenders had taken up her mantle as the protector of the world, volunteering to roam the world in order to keep balance and protect those that so desperately needed it. As Korra sat in her wheelchair, gazing out the window of the tiny, isolated shack she had been given to recover in, she knew that if nothing else the world would be safe without her. It would be protected, and it would be guarded.

Zaheer had said the world no longer needed an Avatar. For all of his nihilistic madness, it seemed like it was the one thing had he been correct about. Korra sighed, and closed her eyes as a gust of wind swept through the tiny window, catching her long and tangled locks of hair and sending them bouncing behind her. Dressed in a simple blue robe, typical of those recovering from injury, she no longer looked like the hero of Republic City. Simply a silly teenage girl from the Water Tribe, one that had rushed into the world thinking she was invincible and finding out she was not.

The Avatar hung her head, and she could feel the hint of a tear start to slither down the side of her cheek. Tears came easily now; from watching Jinora's ceremony into Airbending mastery, to the frequent cold, lonely nights where she would lay awake staring at the ceiling, dreaming of what she had been two months ago. There was no shame in her tears, but by the same token she knew they did not befit the legend of the Avatar.

"Korra, I'm back!" A voice came from another room in the shack, and upon hearing it Korra instantly rose her hand up to her face, catching her tear and smoothing it away. She made a conscious effort to straighten herself, to hide her sorrow and to put on a brave face. Her hands even lifted; her fingers spreading into the tangled locks of rich brown hair and smoothing them back, trying to add an element of order to the windswept chaos. As she spun her wheelchair to face the far doorway she looked as well as could be expected, with a forced smile and a look of strength in her eyes that would not hold up under much scrutiny.

"There you are." Asami beamed as she slipped around the corner, carrying in one arm a brown bag clearly overflowing with groceries. In the time since Korra's injury Asami had taken it upon herself to be the Avatar's caretaker; defiantly refusing to let anyone else tend to her needs, and jealously guarding her from anything that might put Korra under undue stress. The Sato heir had fallen well into the role of guardian, all of the traits that made her a skilled business woman coming into play. Time management skills, organizational talents, and a stubbornness one needed to deal with a grouchy, frustrated Avatar.

"Everyone says hi." Asami smiled as she stepped into the room, setting the groceries down on the bed. Korra's tiny recovery room had little more than a nightstand and a bed; a minimalist approach that Tenzin had insisted on. Something about less distraction and more recovery. Asami moved to kneel before her friend, dropping down and gazing at Korra at an even level while the Avatar struggled to keep up her smiling facade. "How's my favorite Waterbender today? Oh...and Earthbender. And Firebender. And just...you know, my favorite bender." She smiled chipperly, her elegant and mature features turning to a delightful, warming presence. For the briefest of moments Korra's smile was truly genuine, but when she spoke it was with the forced enthusiasm that she had practiced for weeks.

"It's the same as every day, Asami." She murmured, her voice drained of its energy and strength. The Sato heir gave a concerned frown, but Korra weakly held a hand up before she continued. "I know; I know. One day at a time, it'll come back to me eventually. I just wish it'd come back faster."

"Well, you need to give the rest of us a chance to save the world sometimes, too." Asami beamed, and as she spoke she moved her hands to her gloves, casually stripping them away and letting them fall to the floor below. Once she had done so one of her bare hands slipped forward, and Korra's eyes closed as Asami's pale fingers graced the side of her cheek. It was a sweet, tender, and friendly moment of affection, and for that moment Korra's sorrow and frustrated slipped away. Another smile came to her lips, and Asami could only kneel and admire the content look on her dear friend's face while it lasted. Finally she spoke, her voice a little softer, and her hand remaining comfortingly on her friend's cheek.

"I can't imagine how you feel right now." She whispered in empathetic sweetness, her thumb sliding off to the side to gently caress alongside Korra's nose. The Avatar's eyes remained closed, her breathing steady and slow. "But you'll have plenty of times in the future to save the world. You've earned this rest, Korra, a dozen times over. If I had my way you'd…" She paused, and shook her head before adding a quickly spoken retraction. "Nevermind." The Sato heir was quick to rise, moving towards the bed and moving her hands into the bag. "I got you something while you were out. Maybe something to make you smile when I'm not around to do it!"

Korra watched with a smile as Asami slipped away, and though she had wanted to press the other woman for what she had almost said, her energy remained too low and weary to do so. Instead she just sat and watched her friend, rummaging in the bag. Asami's slender frame was dressed in such a way to tell Korra that she had just come from work; a professional looking blazer was over a dress blouse, and her lower half was clung to by a tight fitting skirt. The skirt travelled halfway down Asami's legs where a pair of thin cloth tights took over; practically nylons but designed to add an even darker tint to her sculpted legs. When Asami started to turn the Avatar realized she had been absently staring, and she snapped back to attention when her friend faced her again.

"Look! Isn't this great?!" She held in her hands a large bird feeder; with several canisters for seed and half a dozen perches. Korra gave a confused look for a moment, before her friend spoke up once more. "You spend so much time looking out the window, I was thinking I could hang this for you." She put the feeder down and started to drift towards the window, leaning against it and gazing lazily outside. Korra's wheels rotated as she turned around in her chair, watching Asami as the light pressed down against her pale skin and cast shadows along her body. The Sato heir was smiling kindly, her eyes studying the outside as if she was imagining the dozens of birds that would soon come to visit.

Korra swallowed, and finally spoke up, her voice a bit weak and throaty. "It sounds wonderful, Asami, thank you." Asami just continued to watch out the window for a moment longer, before finally turning to Korra and giving her a little nod.

"Glad you like it. Now! Time for me to get started on your dinner!" Suddenly Asami walked past Korra's chair, a hand reaching out to gently tussle the Avatar's hair as she did so. It was a playful, sisterly gesture, and it let a genuine laugh fall from Korra's lips as she turned her neck to follow her friend's gait as she walked out of the room.

Soon, she was left with just the birdfeeder and the lingering scent of Asami's perfume. It was the first time that day she had felt happy that she drew herself out of bed.

A month later, and Avatar Korra was on the mend. The physical suffering of her poisoning had nearly fallen away, and though she was still weak enough to be a vague shadow of her former self, it was clear that the prescription of time and compassion was working as intended. Her smiles came more readily now, and tears came more rarely, her heart mending just as her body did. There would soon come a day when the Avatar would need to move beyond her tiny shack in order to seek greater healing to truly be at one hundred percent, but they were better than they had been for some time.

Korra had spent many hours sitting out her window, watching birds visit the feeder that Asami had given her. It was a peaceful, relaxing thing, and it gave the young woman something hopeful to focus on rather than the grim phantasms spinning through her mind. Her afternoons alone, before Asami would drop by for her daily visit, had become something reflective and meditative rather than gloomy and hopeless. She was still bound to the wheelchair for the time being, though it was more from precaution than necessity; the fear of her hurting herself and setting back her rehabilitation was enough to merit a few more weeks planted on her rear.

Oddly enough, with the birds and Asami's visits, she didn't mind.

It had been a typically peaceful day for the Avatar that had spent so much of her life in turmoil. After her physical therapy and treatment for the day, she had parked before the window to see what visitors would join her on the outside perch. It blended well into her meditation; training wheels to take one from relaxation into something much deeper. If only Tenzin knew she could be tricked into meditation, their early days of knowing each other could've gone a lot smoother.

Korra sat, dressed now in her traditional sleeveless blue shirt, her hair combed back, and a tightly bound braid to the side of her head. She had worn a simple pair of shorts for her treatment that day; exposing her muscular, brown legs. A few weeks in a chair had little impact on Korra's excellent physique; and though she was still weak her muscles remained in place, perhaps a little less tone but still there to rebuild. As the Avatar sat at her chair, her eyes closed as she simply listened to the outside noises, the sound of her door opening finally drew her away from her meditation. The familiar steps of heels against her floor, and the almost instant scent of a freshly cooked meal catching on the air. Before the figure could even round to the entrance to her bedroom, Korra spoke with a smile, gazing to the window.

"You don't need to buy me dinner every night, Asami." She chuckled, not looking back yet at the figure she knew was there. Asami stood in the doorway holding a bag filled with warm cuisine, her expression coy as she regarded her dear friend.

"I have the money. It's worth it to save me from listening to you complain about my cooking." She grinned and set the bag aside before slipping into the room, moving to her friend's side. She had dressed again in her usual business attire; heels and nylons against the backdrop of a skirt that rose above her knees. Her chest was contained in a simple gray and red blazer, but as she approached Korra she moved to strip it away. Falling into a simple white dress shirt, Asami brought herself down to crouch before her friend; her hands moving to take a hold to both of Korra's armrests on her wheelchair.

"How did it go today?" She asked, looking at Korra from her position, perched at her feet. The Avatar let herself study for a moment, her eyes passing over Asami's pale features and her dark locks, finally moving down to the rich red of her lips. The past month had been...a conflicted time for her.

"It went all right." She finally offered, and let one of her hands drift over to rest atop Asami's. Her head lowered and her eyes fell on the mix; her dark digits passing over the snowy white flesh of her friend. Asami didn't resist the friendly affection, and even turned her hand palm-up, allowing them to be joined. She smiled warmly to Korra as their palms pressed together, and the Sato heir squeezed her friend's hand softly while Korra continued. "Still taking it easy for another week or so before I can go back to a real training schedule, though."

"Well, it takes time." Asami chirped, and she started to rise up from her seat. "And it takes a good dinner! I stopped by that fancy noodle pla-"

Asami's words were cut off as she noticed something still gripping her palm, and she turned to see Korra's hand still locked inside of it. The Avatar's grip was firm but gentle, holding Asami fast rather than yanking her down. Her head was turned up, her eyes soft and maybe a bit scared; enough for worry to knit against Asami's brow.

"Korra…? What is it?" The words fell on deaf ears for a moment, until Korra forced her attention through the hesitation, finally breaking out with a slightly timid voice.

"Asami?" She spoke, and gave her friend's hand another squeeze. "I'd like to talk to you."

Korra had worked herself down to the edge of her bed, standing of her own merit and walking slow and carefully to her destination. As she sat down there was a small creak to the mattress, and she took a moment to collect her thoughts; her fingers tightening against the blanket underneath her. Asami moved to sit beside her shortly after, joining her friend nearby and offering her a strong, supportive smile. The Avatar looked over at her; her hands moving to smooth down the length of her dark thighs, moving past the bare flesh as she tried to bring to words what she meant to say.

"Asami, I…" She faltered almost instantly; for all of her trials and all of her accomplishments, Korra found herself oddly stolen of breath in the moment. Asami's kindness prevailed, and she rose a hand to rest atop of Korra's own, right over the Avatar's mostly bare lap.

"It's okay, Korra. Whatever you need to tell me, I'm here." She smiled; her cheeks turning up and her vibrant red lips twisting into a delightful expression. She let her hand linger atop of Korra's for a moment, and she even swung her digits forward, allowing her fingers to interlock overtop of Korra's own. The grip was sisterly and supportive, but as Korra's own emotions rolled in conflicted attraction it was a difficult one to accept for its intention. The Avatar swallowed, and she continued to listen with a rapidly increasing heartbeat as Asami continued to speak. "You know, it's silly how I used to think we'd never be friends. I thought you were my rival. But really? After all we've been through the past few months, and just being there for you while you get better…" The Sato heir rolled her shoulders and gazed down at their joined hands, blushing a little while her voice fell into something a little above a whisper.

"I can't imagine anyone closer in my life." She finished softly, her voice thoughtful and tender. "Even after our rocky start you made me a part of your adventure. I've been able to make up for my father's sins because of you, Korra. And being with you through all of it has made me a better woman." Her friend hand slid forward, and she lifted Korra's palm up to slide her own underneath it. Her hands closed around one of Korra's, squeezing from both sides, her own pale flesh a stark contrast to the Avatar's own dark tone.

"I wish there was some way I could show you how much I appreciate y-mmmf!"

Asami's voice was muffled, stolen, by the Avatar's sudden response. Korra had sat there patiently, listening to her dear friend speak, listening to all the ways she had helped to change and sculpt Asami's life. Ultimately, it became too much for the young woman to bare, and as she listened her building attractions finally took her to a moment of no return. The Avatar Korra that visited Republic City so long ago was well known for her impatience and her boldness, and she proved the reputation was well-earned in that moment. While Asami spoke, Korra suddenly darted forward and sealed her lips against the other woman's.

The action was impulsive and sudden, and spoke of an attraction that Korra could no longer keep secret. Her head darted forward; rich brown hair whipping around her features as she let her face lead right to Asami's own. Her lips were only barely parted, but they found a swift, content home against the feel of Asami's own ruby red mouth. The reaction from Asami came in waves; a moment of shock in which she tightened her grip on Korra's hand, a brief period of realization in which her mind caught up with what was happening, and finally and most importantly, a glorious moment of acceptance.

As their lips met Korra could feel Asami's hands pull away from her grip, and the Sato heir's arms moved out and around, drawing over Korra's muscular frame and bringing her in close. As her hands pressed against Korra's back and her fingers took to holding tight handfuls of the back of Korra's shirt, Asami's lips parted to allow their kiss continue to build. A few lazy black locks of Asami's hair hung before their faces, bumping into Korra's and tangling and twisting as their faces continued to hold near. When Asami's eyes finally closed to fully give in to Korra's sudden impulse, she gave the faintest of whimpers and could feel her cheeks burning a vibrant, joyous red.

The weakened Avatar's arms drew around Asami's waist, and before too long the two kissing young women drew even closer; with Asami's thin frame yanked up into Korra's lap. As Asami straddled the Avatar's lap her skirt drew up around her, revealing more of her long, shapely legs covered in the thin shimmer of her nylons. Not that either woman would have noticed; however, for by then both were far too interested in the sudden kiss, the immediate surge of building passion that had started between them. The Avatar's hands held tight at Asami's waist, only occasionally exploring up the other woman's back, her touches completely chaste and pure for the time being. By the same token Asami's own hands kept perched at Korra's shoulders, and only briefly vacationed into her locks, her fingers swimming in the Avatar's rich hair. When she found her pale digits against the binding holding Korra's ponytail in place, she couldn't help but grab it and slowly slide it free, and Korra broke out into a slow moan as she felt her hair waterfall from the clasp in a slow and fluid fashion.

Their lips broke, and as Asami's hands both slid into Korra's recently released hair she gave her dear friend a smile, leaning down to press her forehead to Korra's own. "So you did notice." She whispered, her lips hovering above Korra's own, their breath shared in a sweet, sacred moment. "You think someone would take care of you like this if she wasn't crazy about you?"

Korra beamed; her cheeks darkening as she slipped another kiss against Asami's mouth; short and hot as they continued to caress each other. She could only give her friend a warm, loving smile as she leaned back, allowing Asami to lay atop her as she did so. Before long the Sato heir was straddling Korra's lap, but their chests were pressed together, faces aligned and their eyes locked. While Asami's long threads of black hair hung on both sides of their face like a curtain, Korra drew a hand up and gently pulled some aside, tucking it gingerly behind one of Asami's ears.

"You should have said something, Asami." She whispered, and leaned forward to brush the tip of her nose against the slope of Asami's cheek. Her voice was hushed and gentle, for the ears of the Sato heir only. "This could have be-mmf!"

In an instant Asami returned Korra's favor of interruption, and drew her mouth in to press another kiss against her lips. This time, she pushed things a bit further, her tongue slipping in and seeking out Korra's own. In an instant they touched, and both women gave a joined moan as they experienced their very first taste of one another. Asami's tongue swirled around Korra's and danced for a moment, before popping back off the Avatar's mouth all too early. It left Korra whimpering and trying to lean her head forward for more, but Asami moved a hand forward to press a thumb against the other woman's lips.

"Don't do that." She whispered, her eyes genuine as she stared down into Asami's own. "Don't regret any moment that led us to this. Whatever we did, whatever mistakes we made...it brought us right here, and it's exactly where I want to be." Her small whisper was ended as she slid her thumb away from Korra's lips only to return the kiss; her tongue pressing in only to rejoin with Korra's own and begin their delight again.

The kiss went on for some time; longer than the two women had anticipated. As they continued to kiss both relished on what was occurring between them, a growing passion that only burned hotter with every passing second that their lips touched. As it went on, hands naturally began to explore, and Asami's hips finally started to sway against Korra's lap. It began innocently enough; Asami's hands in Korra's hair or Korra's hands tightening against Asami's blouse. But before too long, young passions started to stoke the flames, and their affections turned into something much more impulsive and desperate. Fingers in Korra's hair were replaced by a slow grind against her lap, and teasing digits on Asami's back finally worked their way down to the woman's thighs and knees, where Korra's strong hands appreciatively slid across the other woman's nylon-clad legs. The kissing continued in rampant desire; any time one broke it to catch a breath the other was quick to reclaim it, and the only moment where their lips were parted for any significant amount of time was when Asami's mouth danced down Korra's throat, kissing and licking as she continued to roll her hips. Korra's mouth had been left open for the duration, whimpering in between gasps and half-moans, her hands tightening against the silky touch of Asami's nylon-clad thighs.

Before long one of Asami's hands found its way down Korra's chest, caressing down her shirt to feel the other woman through the fabric. She had spent the past few moments appreciating the sculpt of Korra's muscled arms; in awe over the physical specimen that the Avatar had become. But after so much caressing of the woman's brown, beautiful arms Asami's hands had simply yearned for something more. As they touched at Korra's chest through the fabric of her shirt she could hear the Avatar give a throaty moan into their kiss, and she responded by pressing her own hips down, grinding against her friend's lap.

The Avatar's chest was large yet firm; thanks to her impressive muscle tone. Asami soon appreciated that fact with both hands, holding her grip against them while their tongues continued to dance. The Sato girl's quick fingers worked with delight against Korra's chest, brushing her fingers underneath the slope of her breasts and then teasing softly where she could already feel Korra's nipples pressing up. As she fondled her friend's chest she couldn't help but smile wide; her smile growing so large that she broke into a soft, playful giggle as they laid together.

"...what's so funny?" Korra murmured dreamily, her eyes half-opening to see Asami's face shining down at her. Asami just giggled again, and pressed a chaste kiss to the side of Korra's cheek while her hands continued to toy at the Avatar's stiffening nipples.

"I'm just so happy." She whispered at last, and began to kiss again down Korra's throat, pressing tiny pecks and purposely letting her breath cascade down her lover's neck. "I never thought we'd be here like this." The sentence was laced with a brief sadness; a sadness that the Avatar could not allow. As soon as Asami's voice spoke of a mournful regret, Korra's hands left her legs, and the powerful woman sat half-up in the bed. It brought them face to face again, and though Asami still straddled Korra's lap the other woman's upper half was once again rightside-up. The sudden action sent Asami into a surprised gasp, but nowhere near the one that would come soon after. As Korra's hands darted out to grab Asami's blouse the Sato girl gave a gentle whimper, and then she felt a rush of air as the Avatar pressed her hand forward in a bending pose. A sudden slice of air delivered with precision and focus sent the buttons on Asami's blouse flying, and as a final tease it tossled her black hair all around her face. She was set off into giggles again as Korra yanked her blouse open afterwards, and gazed down at Asami's slender frame.

She wasn't muscular like Korra, but Asami was thin yet shapely, a beautiful body that had turned many heads. Now, it was all before the Avatar, all for her, all waiting for her to claim. Asami's modest chest was contained in a black bra with red trim, and in that moment Korra looked at it as if the garment were her greatest enemy yet. Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer...none of them at their very worst had the audacity to keep Avatar Korra from her lover's breasts. Korra's hands flashed out and the wind swirled again; tossing Asami's blouse fully from her body and flying against the wall. Korra grinned at her lover as she continued to let her hands dance, making fierce motions as the wind swirled back in their direction and flew against Asami's pale, beautiful body.

She guided the razor-sharp gust with a surgeon's steadiness, and Asami was left gasping as she felt the straps of her bra snip away one by one. Before long it completely fell into Korra's lap and Asami was left topless, her breasts exposed and a blush going from her cheeks down to the top of her chest. She gave Korra a playful look, and made no effort to hide herself from the other woman's gaze.

"...show off." She whispered as she drew near, kissing Korra's lips once more. As she did she gave her a small whisper, and her own hands moved to grab the edge of Korra's shirt. "Next time I'll bring my glove, show you that you're not the only one with fancy tricks." Korra's cheeks flushed with excitement, and she let her arms raise up, permitting Asami to strip away her shirt. She wore no bra underneath; her isolation meaning that she didn't often bother with the irritations of undergarments. Besides, her muscle tone was so beautiful her chest didn't need the support. As the shirt came free Asami was left to marvel at it, her eyes drifting over Korra's chiseled abdomen, and the gorgeous way in which her chest brought a level of delightful sexiness to the well-sculpted, powerful form. For a moment the two women just sat, gazing at each other's half-naked frame, marvelling in what had transpired before them.

"I...think we need to go further. Now." Korra murmured, and swallowed a nervous lump in her throat.

"Agreed!" Came the sudden reply, and their lips crashed together once more in a kiss.

Asami's skirt and Korra's shorts soon laid in a joined pile on the ground, pinned down by their respective shoes. The only garment worn between the two of them was Asami's nylons; both stretching up to the middle of her thigh, and Korra took great pleasure in letting her hands move across the silky, sheen fabric. Their position had been flipped; with Asami laying on her back while the Avatar pinned her, kissing and stroking and simply delighting in the experience of being with her friend she had so admired. Hands moving across flesh and nylon, her tongue teasing the pale, slender throat of the Sato girl, even her braids had come undone so her untamed hair could dance across Asami's naked body. The room had been filled with the sound of whimpered passion between the two; only occasionally would one of them speak, and at that point it was only to whisper how much they had secretly craved the moment that had finally come.

Korra felt natural; as natural as she ever had. Her relationship with Mako had been a long history of mistakes and missteps, and never once did Korra feel truly at home with him. Now, in the early evening laying naked with her dear Asami, she felt a confidence and a warmth she never had with her ex-boyfriend. Her fingers moving up Asami's stomach, making the Sato girl squirm and whimper, felt more right than anything she had ever accomplished. Their hands roamed, their lips danced, and before too long Asami broke the silence with a heated, desperate request.

"...Korra…" One of her hands went into Korra's wild brown locks, and another clung to the Avatar's shoulder. She bit her bottom lip, her lipstick slightly smeared to her cheek, and she looked at her lover with desperate eyes. "Korra, please let me…" Her eyes drifted down, offering all the hungry suggestion that was needed to show her destination. For a moment the Avatar's eyes flashed with desire, but she maintained it long enough to kiss Asami's forehead and give her a tiny, aroused whisper.

"We'll go together." She promised, and teased her fingers down Asami's cheek, letting her digits caress down her neck and across her shoulder blade, as fluid a movement as her waterbending.

From there, the Avatar took control, and her body started to move about on the bed. She swung to a face the other way, and as Asami laid flat on the bed Korra moved to straddle her lover's face. Her sex was lined with a tuft of hair, somewhere in between the life of untamed and trimmed. As it positioned above her face Asami could instantly catch the scent of Korra's sex, and she would've leaned up just then to press her mouth to the other girl, but the sensation that soon blindsided her stopped her from doing anything other than crying out in delight.

Korra's naked body leaned down across Asami's own, and without the slightest warning Korra's mouth closed over asami's bare, shaven slit. The Sato girl shuddered, her eyes gazing up at the Avatar's own sex as she felt the woman's mouth spare no hesitation in closing around her folds. Korra's lips pursed and suckled at her hood, while her tongue slithered out to dance and tease against her sensitive mound. All the while her bare chest was pressed into Asami's stomach, and their naked frames were wrapped together as intimately as could be.

Asami whimpered, and after a moment of collecting herself she found the strength to snatch her arms around Korra's waist, clinging to her and holding the Avatar firmly in place. Her legs spread; knees bending and feet bracing on the mattress, so she could help to lift her hips into Korra's hungry mouth. Finally, she steeled herself, and with a rush of bravery she pushed her face forward, her lips joining against Korra's own. The two women shuddered together as their circle was complete, Korra servicing Asami with eager devotion and Asami's nose pressed at the bottom of Korra's sex while her tongue lashed out in a hungry dance.

The senses were overwhelming; both women nearly overcome with arousal as they experienced something unlike they ever had. The scent, the taste, the sound of their lover moaning in building desire...they were manipulating each other's bodies in a way no less beautiful and fluid than how Korra controlled the elements. Goosebumps rose on the Avatar's brown frame, and as Asami's hands explored her lover's back she could feel them under her touch, making her break into a large smile. Even Avatars got overwhelmed sometimes.

Their tongues continued to dance, Korra's fingers drawing scratch lines over Asami's nylons, and the Sato girl's legs at one point stretching out to wrap around Korra's head. She let her desires guide her; her hips boosting up time and time again, slowly offering her sex to Korra's hungry lips. Meanwhile Korra's own sex was drooling nectar against Asami's, a line of delightful flavor that didn't seem to have an end. She was impossibly wet riding on the Sato heir's face, and it was a condition that Asami could not possibly be any more enchanted by.

Things quickly got out of hand, and Asami's peak was rushing through her like a fire. With every touch of the Avatar's tongue against her hood, she could feel her body grow closer and closer. Similarly, she could notice in her enhanced arousal that each time Korra's sex was teased with her own tongue, the girl's muscles tightened and she gave an increasingly desperate whimper. Their moment was soon on them, and Asami closed her eyes and clutched her lover tight, preparing for the inevitable.

It came to both of them shortly after, and their screams of delight were muffled only by the tight bond between their mouth and their lover's sex. Asami's own peak came with wildly twitching legs; falling off of the back of Korra's head and the nylon-clad thighs dancing in wild, desperate flailing. Korra's muscles and resolve kept her from collapsing into spasms, but Asami was soon struck by a torrent of her nectar; a fierce squirt that struck Asami's face, coating her cheeks, smearing away what little had been left of her lipstick. The two soon collapsed; Korra's face leaning against one of Asami's thighs, and Asami gazing up at her lover's sex, her own hair now wet from Korra's sudden squirt. They were left gasping, sweating, helpless...and intensely satisfied.

Korra's body swung off of Asami's and drew near, moving to bring the thinner woman closer into her arms. Even in her weakened state the Avatar held her Asami tight, and the Sato heir could think of no place safer than within Korra's firm grip. They drew near; legs entwining as their naked frames laid side-by-side, and Korra found the strength to press a lingering kiss to the side of Asami's forehead.

"...bed's great for birdwatching." She whispered, gesturing to the window nearby. "Every morning I lay here, watch them visit the gift you gave me." Asami just laughed and held Korra close, letting her hands again explore the wonderful chisel of Korra's arms.

"Is that an invitation?" She inquired gently, her seductive eyes opening to regard her dark skinned lover. One of her own pale hands lifted, and she found her fingers teasing Korra's untamed, sweaty hair, combing through it with appreciative delight. She didn't let Korra speak a reply before she blurted something out; her voice soft and light in the aftermath of their climax. "I love you, Korra."

Korra blinked, the words sinking in over a matter of seconds. The impulsive, bold, sometimes childish Avatar had only one response.

Her head darted forward and she kissed Asami again; her tongue dancing as she prepared to explore more with the woman she loved.

The End.

(( Thanks for reading! This was a fun revisit back to my old days of exclusively writing F/F romance. Nowadays I write a lot of different things on the Foundry, but it was really enjoyable to get back into the fluff again. :) Korrasami 4ever! ))


End file.
